The Playhouse
' The Playhouse & The Firehouse' is the fifth episode of the second season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Jason and Grant head to Connecticut to investigate the Bradley Playhouse. Pat Green, the theater manager, tells them that actors see a woman in the balcony, something reflected in glass flashing behind them onstage, and an entity appearing in a mirror when they check their costumes. TAPS investigator Paula runs across the stage and behind the glass to debunk the story of the images in the glass. Grant and Jason realize that audience members would have reacted to seeing something onstage and conclude that something behind the glass is causing reflections or that lights are distorting what the actors see. In the balcony Donna senses the presence of a heavy heart, but Jill doesn't share her feeling. Steve detects a high EMF spike there, but it disappears quickly. Jason and Grant tell Pat about Donna's feeling in the balcony and that they can't prove that there is an image appearing in the glass. Jason explains the evidence doesn't point to an entity, and Pat agrees, she was skeptical about a spiritual presence in the theater. Brian Harnois tells Jason and Grant that he needs to take a personal break from TAPS. Jason and Grant agree and tell him to call them when he gets things straightened out. Jason and Grant tell the team about the Harris Firehouse, in Rhode Island. The firefighters have heard footsteps upstairs and seen apparitions at the ends of their beds. Jason and Grant are concerned because the firehouse might lose volunteers due to fear of the spirits. Fire Chief William Fontaine and firefighter Ted Dion show Jason and Grant the original firehouse and tell them that the firefighters have seen silhouettes descending the stairs and lurking in the kitchen, which was once a funeral parlor. In the kitchen, Dustin and Steve get high EMF spikes with no source that disappear quickly. Later, they hear noises in the bedroom when they ask for signs of a spirit's presence Ted shows Donna and Andy the lockers, where he says that he saw a flat figure in his peripheral vision. He tells them that the night firefighters woke up to their pass units (tracking devices attached to the fire truck used to monitor a firefighter's safety at a fire) going off by themselves. Andy, Jason and Grant examine the pass units; Grant checks a Web site to determine what frequency the pass units run on, because something running on the same frequency might have set them off. In the kitchen, where a surround sound stereo system has been reportedly turning itself on and off by itself, Jason and Grant note high EMF readings that move around instead of staying in one place. Andy tells them the remote for the stereo has been missing for three years. During the analysis Jason and Grant conclude that a cell phone running on the same frequency might have turned the Surround Sound system on and off. Grant and Paula think another fire station's devices caused the pass units to go off, because they are all on the same frequency. Jason reveals that there is another firehouse nearby. Jason and Grant tell William and Ted their theories about what has affected the pass units and the stereo. Jason and Grant conclude that something odd is going on at the firehouse but that there's no reason for the firefighters to be afraid. They offer to come and talk with anyone who feels uncomfortable. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes